Asing
by anclyne
Summary: Farlan selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh sejak enam bulan lalu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi. [—FaRi for #NekonoHeichou] Psychological


" _Papa dan Dad pergi dulu, Isabell. Baik-baiklah bersama paman Erwin dan bibi Hange." Farlan mengelus puncak kepala Isabell._

 _"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Gadis kecil itu menatap kedua orang tuanya penuh harap._

 _"Kami janji akan mengajakmu jika taman bermain di halaman yang kau inginkan telah selesai dibuat."_

 _"Benar, Papa dan Dad pergi untuk melihat rumah baru kita nanti." Levi mengusap pipi lembut gadis kecil kesayangannya._

 _"Rumah baru? Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi anak baik!"_

 _"Anak pintar."_

 _"Hehe."_

 _"Kami titip, Isabell pada kalian, Erwin, Hange."_

 _"Kalian berdua bisa percaya pada kami! Kita akan mengajak gadis kecil kalian ke taman bermain besok."_

 _"Terimakasih."_

 _"Sampai jumpa, Papa! Daddy!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Asing

By anclyne

Snk © Isayama Hajime

Farlan Church x Levi Ackerman . FaRi

Psychologi, Tragedy, Romance

[ _Brought to you by_ _ **Trimasketir**_ ]

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi kayu berpelitur di pinggir danau. Padahal ia tahu jika suhu udara kota London hari ini tidak terbilang hangat. Bahkan cukup menusuk kulit saat mantel tebal dan berlapis-lapis baju hangat telah membalut tubuh dengan sempurna. Seharusnya ia tetap di dalam kamar daripada menuruti ajakan Farlan untuk jalan-jalan keluar sekedar menghangatkan tubuh.

 _Menghangatkan tubuh, huh_?

.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Levi. Ini kopi hangatmu."

Pria itu menempelkan permukaan gelas kopi berbahan sterofoam pada kulit pipinya sebelum ia menerima.

"Kau masih merasa dingin?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi sambil mendaratkan bokong di sebelah Levi.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Jawabnya ketus dan Farlan hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kalau saja ia bisa menolak ajakan Farlan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa, tepatnya sejak enam bulan lalu, ketika Isabell, gadis kecil yang mereka adopsi mengalami kecelakaan hingga mengalami koma selama satu bulan. Sejak saat itu, Farlan selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Meski gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu telah membaik dan kembali berktivitas, ia pikir, rasa bersalah yang amat sangat masih tak bisa lepas dari dalam diri Farlan. Farlan menyalahkan apa yang terjadi pada Isabell adalah kesahalannya. Karena itulah, ketika pria itu mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke London melepas penat, Levi tak bisa menolaknya, berpikir bahwa liburan mungkin dapat membantu Farlan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja setelah mempercayakan Isabell pada Erwin dan Hange untuk menjaga gadis kecil kesayangan mereka.

"Akan kemana kita setelah ini?"

Levi merasakan lengan Farlan merangkul bahu, sambil memainkan rambut hitamnya.

"Pulang."

"Kita baru saja keluar, Levi."

"Tch, terserah." Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada salju-salju putih yang menumpuk di ranting pohon. Rasanya salah sekali mereka berlibur di saat cuaca London sedang membeku. Tak dapat melihat burung-burung bertengger dan sepoi angin yang membawa terbang dedaunan sebelum mendarat naas di atas tanah.

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Levi."

"..."

Baiklah, ia memang tak bisa mengabaikan Farlan jika telah mengubah intonasi lebih serius ketika memanggil namanya. Levi menoleh, menatap manik hijau milik Farlan beberapa senti dari ujung hidung.

"Kau merindukan Isabell?"

Levi tahu jika Farlan tak membutuhkan jawaban verbal.

"Aku juga." Farlan membuang padangan pada permukaan danau beku di depan mereka, dan ia mengikuti arah pandang pria itu. "Aku berharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini bersamanya, seperti tahun lalu."

' _Tahun lalu_?'

Levi mengerutkan dahinya yang tak begitu kentara. Bingung, namun tak berniat membuka suara untuk meluncurkan kalimat tanya yang bersarang di kepalanya kini.

"Kau ingat? Tiap kali kita ke tempat ini, ia meminta pada kita untuk dibelikan gula-gula kapas di toko sebelah sana?" Farlan menunjuk toko kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sambil tersenyum.

Farlan selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh, dan itu terjadi lagi. Pria itu seringkali mengatakan hal-hal yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Bagaimana mungkin itu semua terjadi? Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdua mengunjungi London, dan mereka mulai mengadopsi Isabel enam bulan lalu.

Levi hanya diam, tak ingin mengusik khayalan indah pria yang ia cintai.

"Bisa kita pergi ke tempat lain?" Ia berdiri, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Farlan ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pulang."

"Oh, Ayolah, Levi." Telapak tangan berbalut sarung tangan rajutan di genggam erat. "kita cari toko bunga dulu sebelum pulang."

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan untuk bertanya.

"Untuk Isabel, dia pasti senang kita mengunjunginya."

"Kau bercanda?"

Levi tahu jika pria itu tak sedang mengguyon, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekpresikan kebingungannya. Ucapan Farlan yang jelas hanya khayalan belaka tak bisa semudah itu ia hancurkan.

"Ayo!" Bersama tangan yang masih digenggam, langkah kakinya mengikuti Farlan berjalan, hingga satu toko bunga mereka temukan.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Levi memperhatikan pelayan toko yang mengahampiri mereka. Wanita muda dengan rambut dan bola mata sewarna madu.

"Aku butuh sebuket bunga tulip merah muda."

"Baik tunggu sebe—tuan? Bukankah anda tuan Church dan Ackeraman?"

"Kau... Petra?"

Levi kembali mengerutkan alis. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa mengenal mereka, jika inilah kali pertama ia dan Farlan mengunjugi London.

"Ya, aku Petra Rall. Aku pikir kalian tidak akan berkunjung ke London lagi."

' _Lagi_?'

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi Petra, kami berdua tidak akan melupakan Isabell begitu saja."

' _Apa maksudnya_?'

"Tidak, bukan begitu… hanya saja, aku pikir kalian begitu terpukul karena kecelakaan hingga mengakibatkan kematian yang menimpa Isabell dan dua teman kalian, hingga tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di London lagi."

' _Kematian_...?'

"Terimakasih karena telah banyak membantu kami hari itu, Petr—"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan kematian Isabell?!"

Apa mereka berdua gila? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengatakan Isabell sudah mati? Ia sungguh tahu jika Isabell tengah bersama Erwin dan Hange. Isabel aman bersama mereka di Amsterdam.

"Ada apa Levi?" Keduanya menatap dirinya heran.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud kalian berkata Isabell telah mati? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri, Farlan, Isabell kita titipkan pada Erwin dan Hange sebelum kita terbang ke London?!"

Alisnya menukik lebih tajam dari biasanya. Emosi yang selalu bisa ia sembunyikan di balik wajah datar, kini luntur begitu mudah.

"Levi tenangkan dirimu." Farlan menangkup wajah Levi, menatap kedua oniks yang berkilat panas, sangat dalam hingga dapat menangkap refleksi dirinya sendiri di dalam sana.

"Apa?"

….

…

Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Farlan detik itu, membuat Levi tidak mengetahui siapa di antara mereka yang tengah berkhayal.

.

.

 _"Semua yang kau katakan barusan itu, hal yang terjadi enam bulan lalu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _a/n:_

 _seperti biasa, pecahkan misterinya! Semoga cukup jelas bikos ngetiknya udah setengah ngantuk 8""")_


End file.
